


A New Life

by Mc_Chicken_Sandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Betrayal, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Murder, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Chicken_Sandwich/pseuds/Mc_Chicken_Sandwich
Summary: Meet Kalin Thernoord (pronounced: Kay-lin Fear-nord).He’s a wise-cracking hitman born and raised in The Underground, orphaned, he is brought up by a mysterious stranger. He’s got a depressing kill-count... for a 13 year old boy.After a being abandoned by his only-father figure he accepts a ill-fated job and well... you’ll find out soon enough.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a prt of the fandom one-and-off for the past seven years. 
> 
> Oh and sorry if you get mad at my spelling I’m British \o/
> 
> I spell the characters the way they’re spelt on the subbed version too.

**The Underground - 846**

A young lean boy stares into a small cracked mirror, he smiles weakly and dips his hands into a bucket of water.   
  


Wetting his face and his dark short curly hair with water he dries off. “Yep, Kalin you are one smooth criminal” he chuckles.

He looks down to his body “Ah, I need some good food- I sure will have a lot when I escape this shithole.”

Well off to work: he skips off happily.

  
-Well Kalin remember you’re target a short officer with a temper, should be easy to pick out in a crowd, if I can see him from up here-  
  


The target moves closely alongside four hooded individuals.

-Just need to wait for shorty to be alone-

His bodyguards guard the front and back door. He walks into a derelict building and you sneak along a shattered roof top towards the building.

The target has his back to an open window.

-Hmm easier than I thought, oh well MPs aren’t the smartest-

You prepare to strike with your short blade no longer concealed under your coat.

He sips a cup of dark oozy liquid as you ready yourself.

-Okay, Kalin the easiest job you’ve had so far, you just have to cut this midget down-

1...

2...

3...

Kalin lunges towards the officer but-

-I missed... what?! How?- 

You look up to the short man walking towards you unarmed- his beady dark grey eyes transfixed on you.

You brush off the dust and get ready for a fight. Armed with a large knife facing inwards in hope of killing him quickly.

His scowl was intimidating he doesn’t seem impressed. -Well he doesn’t look impressed, guess I’ll help him with that-

  
You twirl the blade between your fingers changing your stance to a more agile and dominating form. He doesn’t move at all just flicking his eyes around your body.

”I will give you a quick death, don’t fret” you grinned.

-Again with the silence, this guys a creep-

You quickly move to catch his left ankle by sliding across the floor. The target just lifts his right foot and twists your body as you slide, sending you into a brick wall.

”Son of a- oh no more quick death!”

Your next lunge takes him off balance as your quickly jab and stab at him. Twirling your blade around as he tries to kick your shoulder. You duck but he spins and kicks you with his right, directly to the side of your head.   
  


You stumble as you lose your composure, next course of action to charge at this prick. Wait the window- I ran to the window and threw myself out.  
  


-I’m compromised need to get back home- you sprinted across the roof tops kicking up loose tiles.

One of the hooded figures flew past- he slowed down to reach your speed and looked at you. End of the roof... right.   
  


You look at the hooded figure again- he looks strong you quickly pounce on to him as he flys, coupling your arms around his neck. He struggles trying to throw you off.

You use your hands to cover his eyes and jump as you both fly into a wooden stall. Dazed you run off again leaving the larger man to grumble something before stretching.   
  


“Hahah... bye!” you yell running down a narrow alleyway.   
  
  


A candlelit figure awaits on the other side of the alley- an ambush.   
  


You veer right and hop onto a steel-ringed barrel, leaping over the wooden archway and over the enemy.   
  


You continue running for a few minutes. “Okay... wow” you wipe the sweat from your brow. “I’m fre- “

  
You we’re caught off as another soldier came and tackled you onto the wet boggy ground.   
  


“Damn you this was new” pointing to your belt.   
  


You realise it was your target the officer with the dark evil scowl.   
“Oh... you. You know what let’s call it quits eh? We both walk away... alive”.

He moves around you switching stance as do you.   
  


He runs- oh he’s fast really fast. Knocking you into the mud covering you in whatever the ground here is made off.   
  


“Alright... death it is”

You splash slush into his face as he yells. He snarls at you like a rabid dog. -oh now I’ve pissed him off- 

He kicks you as your down twice but on the third you grab his foot pulling him and hoping to wind him with a punch to his chest. It works! He lands with a splash, seizing the opportunity you tussle with him in the mud.   
  


He pushes you back as he stands you realise the rest of the hooded figures are watching you. One is smiling, really weirdly. 

  
You lay defeated “Okay I comply- or whatever” you smile spitting out mud.

He just kicks you in the head....

ouch.


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalin finds himself in a precarious situation.
> 
> Chained to a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I learnt to make sure you save your work this is my third version now. Oh well

Kalin POV

”Ahhh” I yawn.   
  


I look around the room and see four strangers. Well I know the short one, the tall blond with the big eyebrows, the muscular one and I have yet to have met the brown haired girl- I didn’t like the way she was staring at me though.

I feel cold steel around my wrists, I look up to see that my arms are chained to the bed posts. Great.

”You know I usually would’ve been bought a drink before being in a situation like this.” I smiled... no one else seemed to though except the crazy lady in the corner clasping her hands together.

”Why am I not dead? This some fun game?” I say as I look around the room for a way to escape... nothing.

“I am impressed... Kalin Thernoord.” The tall blonde said. He flicked through some kind of dossier or report.

”You like what you see? Sick bastards. MPs like yo-“ you were cut-off by the blonde raising his hand for silence.   
  


He began reading the file, smiling at every detail. “Kalin Thernoord, born Underground, Wall Sina in 833, left orphaned in 836 after the murder of your parents, raised by an unknown man. Current Occupation: Hitman, confirmed kills- 21.”   
  


“Yeah and I remember them all... look if you need a job doing I’ll cooperate just untie me, this isn’t what I’m in too.”

”Miche untie him” Miche the muscly man walks over to you, he unties you but then- he sniffs you, like really hard.   
  


“Umm is this what he does? He finished sniffing. “Well nice to meet you too Miche”. Miche nods in approval, I guess I smell good.

  
“Now Eyebrows who are you?”   
  


The man sat up right and looked at me his eyebrows relaxed. “I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps, this is Corporal Levi, Set Commander Miche Zacharias and lastly Set Commander Hanji Zoe.”   
  


“Survey Corps...” you raise an eyebrow and sit forward. “What do you lot want with a murderer like me” you said smiling.   
  


The Commander reassured “We don’t want a human killer, we want someone that can kill Titans and make a difference, you’ve impressed me Kalin and you’ve managed to impress Levi, a rare feat”.   
  


Hey I’ve impressed ‘Humanities Strongest’. Not bad.   
  


“You want to hire me for the Scouts. Well know offence I’ve heard some pretty bad things about survival rates there.”   
  


Levi scowled “It’s us... or death” Ah his first words to me. I can tell we’ll be friends. You notice a small bruise on his left cheek... ha must’ve been me.

  
“What can you promise me?” I asked seriously.

The Commander was quick to answer “a new life, freedom, food and clothes.” All that I’ve ever wanted in life.

”I don’t think Cadets would want to sleep next to a murderer.”

Thats when Set Commander Hanji chimed in “You will be given a new identity” she smiled at me, a reassuring smile or just creepy. I couldn’t tell.

”A fresh start... I’ll take it” I could be normal and breath fresh air. I like that.

”I suppose I owe you my life now”. I winked at the Commander and stretched out my hand, he shook it.

”One more thing Erwin” said Miche stopping the Commander “I want to look over him” 

“Permission granted. You will start training in 4 months, there you will join up with the 104th Cadets it’s up to you to create a new name for yourself. Miche will drop by regularly to check up on you.”

You stood up before the Hanji lady took you aside. You sounded like a maniac but she stifled a scream “I have so many questions about the Underground”. Ah... it’s going to be one of those days.   
  


Before you could leave with Hanji and Miche the Captain stopped you. “The man who looked after you... Who was he?”   
  


“I don’t know but he taught me everything. He said his name was Mr K.”   
  


He stared at you with his soulless eyes and nodded and turned to walk away.

Creep.


End file.
